Great Expectations
by Reykja
Summary: The expectations on her as future family head may cost Hinata her relationship with Kankuro.


_This was a reverse/combo challenge – Victoria Levi picked the pairing, and I picked the song._

_The challenge:_

_*Write for 30 minutes_

_*With a pairing of Kankuro and Hinata_

_*Using the song 'Warm-blooded murder' by Sophia Somajo as inspiration_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

Hinata looked up at the Sand ninja that had been part of her life for the last three years. In their time together they'd both become stronger, both physically and emotionally. After his move to Konoha five years previously they had begun training together; their respective techniques turned out to be excellent complements, as did their personalities. He: rough around the edges but straightforward and considerate. She: refined, timid and thoughtful.

He had moved into her family estate now that she was preparing to take over the role of being family head. Something had changed since she had told him the news, though. Or was it her imagination? The news shouldn't have been a surprise, it was expected since her birth and it wasn't something she had kept a secret. Still... there was an air of... of what?

Maybe she was over thinking things as usual. She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to relax the tension building up in her head. That must be it. She got up and walked over to her man, kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'm going out for a walk" she whispered, not sure he would hear her as he pieced puppet joints together.

Well outside, she thought about their future together. They would get married, of course. This was expected - otherwise the family would never allow him to live on the estate with her. A small black cat sat at the edge of the road, watching her silently. Taken from her thoughts she walked up and petted it softly. She sighed softly as it purred, rubbing its head against her hand. There was still one problem though... Her thoughts took over again. Even if she was imagining the change in him, in their relationship, there would come a time when the subject of children would come up again. She bit her lip as she remembered their last argument over the topic. In fury he had thrown pots, pans, dishes, picture frames, plates...anything he could get his hands on. Why did he hate the idea of children so much? She had noticed his dislike for them before - a few run-ins with Konohamaru when he was younger, some of the younger ninja students at the academy - but she had always assumed he would feel differently if they were his own. After that last argument, she understood better.

Hinata looked around her. Somehow she'd ended up here, at the academy. She sat down on the swing as she watched the last remaining children leave the school, running happily back home to their families. She felt an ache in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't just for her sake that she wanted, no, needed a child. As family head she was expected to produce an heir.

Expected. It was a word she'd heard far too often in her life. "You're the daughter of the family head; you're expected to do better than that."

"Your younger sister seems more talented... I had expected better from the family heir."

"You're the one taking over, you're expected to know this!"

"Of course, we expect you'll be getting married soon, followed by children shortly thereafter. That is your duty."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She hadn't told her father about Kankuro's reaction to the idea of having a baby. If he knew and couldn't convince Kankuro himself, she knew it would be the end of their relationship. Her family wouldn't allow it to continue, not with that knowledge.

Was she really protecting him by not telling her father? Or was she just too frightened of being alone? Would this one issue be the end of her and Kankuro? Or was there something else going on that she didn't know about?

These were questions that were too big to answer now. She headed back to the estate.

She slid the door open to her room and quietly slipped inside. Kankuro was still at his work table, fiddling with his new puppet - a constant work in progress. He didn't even look up, though he acknowledged her return with a soft grunt. She sat next to him and watched his dextrous fingers at work. She'd been on the receiving end of those more than once she recalled. She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. She carefully took his hand away from his project and held it in hers. He turned to look at her, surprised. Hinata had never interfered with his work. She looked him steadily in the eye and said "Kankuro, we need to talk."


End file.
